Numerous packaging methods and devices employing shrink wrap plastic film have been described, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,332; 3,244,877 and 3,756,395 in addition to the above noted U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,141. In all cases a plurality of cans are held in the pack by means of shrink wrap plastic, with or without handle means to carry the pack.
The use of excessive plastic packaging material is now viewed as environmentally unsound and wasteful and efforts are being made to reduce the use of plastics and other materials used in packaging. The problem remains, however, of securely packing relatively heavy containers such as the standard North American 12 ounce beer can without the use of a great deal of packing material.